


A little more

by Eyeseeyooh



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeseeyooh/pseuds/Eyeseeyooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David puts Gillians money where her ass is in this blockbuster of a cockbuster...but she shows him who's boss in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little more

"CUT!" Cockblock yelled. David blew hard out his mouth, and Gillian chuckled. "Ok thats it for tonight, thanks guys, I think we got it." Cockblock furrowed his brow and sent them off.

"Fuck, that was a long night." David said.  
"It WAS a long night. Hey David Im horny, lets fuck."  
"Where?" He asked  
"In my trailer."  
"Ok bitch."

They made their way to her trailer in the dark, and on the short walk, David stopped and pushed her against a tree. He shoved his hand down her pants and felt the stubble from her last shave. He took three fingers and felt her warm wet cunt. She was dripping. He knew three fingers werent big enough for her greedy pussy, but he started off with them...

She grunted.

"Mmmm...thats not enough, how about a little more, bitch?"  
He shoved his fist up her cunt. He started pumping his fist hard.  
"Mmmmm" she let out

"Mmmmmm....how about we attack that ass, fuck that trailer"

"Ok"

She spun her around and pulled her dress pants down. She bent over like a whore...arched back and ass in the air.  
David spit on his fingers and tickled her asshole while rubbing her clit w his pointer finger.

"Lets see how many we can fit."

"Go ahead" 

He shoved two fingers in her ass...then another...then another.. He was almost fist deep in her ass...

 

"Im gonna go all the way..." He said as he shoved his entire fist up her ass.

"Whoooo uuuuuh" she let out.

"Yeah bitch you like that dont you." His hand pumped in and out.

"Fuck me David" 

"Alright, but my fist is coming too."

He stretched her asshole wider and found enough room for his hard throbbing dick. His dick and his fist both just fit. They tore her ass. 

He started thrusting hard, both dick and fist.

She yelled, but he put his free hand around her mouth.  
"No noise bitch"

She shut up.

"Mmmmmm Im gonna come, I want you to eat it."

"Ok"

He pulled his fist and his dick out of her bloody swollen asshole.

"Get down" he said. She knelt on the ground.

He began to jerk himself off and she grabbed his dick and started sucking her shit off of it.  
"Suck it bitch, mmmmmm"

She did. He came. The salty, bloody, shitting come shot out into her mouth and she swallowed it. She gagged and he pulled her face up to see she finished it.

"Good girl. Now go get yourself cleaned up and meet me in the trailer...Im not done with you."

And she picked herself up and pulled up her pants and headed to the trailer.

They got inside and Gillian began undressing... "Can I fuck your head?"

He answered...what do you mean?

"Can I sit my cunt over your head and fuck your head...like a dildo..."

"umm...ok.."

So he knelt down on the floor and she used the bed to step onto his head..she slid down slowly and she heard him gag...

"mmmmppp" 

"what was that David? Mmmmm feels good.."

She began pumping her cunt up and down, almost to his throat...

She could feel like squirm and start to heave.

"Are you ok David?"

He started to push her, but she wouldnt budge...

"Take it motherfucker..."

She thrusted harder and harder, she could feel him sway.

"Ooooh yeah almost there...oooh oooh OOOH"

She sat still for a minute and took a breath...she slid up and off..

David was blue and unresponsive

"Im still horny...wonder what Mitch is doing..."


End file.
